


Неоспоримый плюс

by bravo_Stiles (Lorgo), WTF Marvel Big Three 2018 (marvelbigthree)



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorgo/pseuds/bravo_Stiles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelbigthree/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20Big%20Three%202018
Summary: У старого капитанского трико Стива множество минусов, но есть один — неоспоримый — плюс.





	Неоспоримый плюс

У старого капитанского трико Стива множество минусов, но есть один — неоспоримый — плюс.

Оно _облегает_. Настолько, что видны движения каждого мускула. Ткань обтягивает крепкий пресс, липнет к бицепсам, и Тони не спасает даже взгляд на идиотскую, глупую, нелепую маску. 

Но самая большая — и в прямом, и в переносном смысле — проблема в том, что костюм облегает _член_ , размерами совпадающий с проблемой. Но хуже всего — то, что он _стоит_.

— Кхм, — кашляет Тони, не отводя взгляд от стояка. — Кэп, ты бы в душ сходил. Желательно холодный.

Стив страдальчески морщится и поспешно отворачивается.

— Да ладно, — усмехается Тони. — Расслабься. Все мы сталкивались с подобными… неурядицами. Размер, кстати, ничего так. Неплохо. Тоже сыворотка?

— Тони, — страдальчески вздыхает Стив, — заткнись.

— А то что?

Стив молчит, и Тони подходит к нему со спины. 

— Я готов протянуть руку помощи, — сообщает он, не сдерживая ухмылку.

Эту самую «руку помощи» он кладет сначала на бедро: осторожно, потому что не хочет испытывать на себе быстроту реакций Капитана Америка. Стив под ладонью не шевелится — замирает, но не испуганно, а скорее с затаенным интересом.

— Тони, — говорит он, — ты понимаешь, что это неприлично?

— В таком костюме ходить неприлично, — парирует Тони. — Особенно когда легко возбуждаешься. От чего, кстати, такой… эффект? В окне мелькнула симпатичная крошка?

Стив молчит, и Тони скользит рукой к паху.

Он обхватывает член прямо поверх трико. Крепко прижимает ладонью, отпускает, поглаживает с нарочитой небрежностью. Стив вздрагивает и опускает голову.

Член у него отличный. Тони не терпится дотронуться до него по-настоящему, без мешающей ткани.

— Ну-ка, — говорит он и подцепляет кончиками пальцев пояс штанов, — посмотрим.

Тони по-хозяйски забирается ему в трусы. Касается кожи, подбирается к мошонке, легонько трогает и ее, а затем обхватывает ладонью стояк. Так гораздо лучше — в руке он лежит как влитой.

Он ведет сжатым кулаком по всей длине, и Стив тихо вздыхает. Тони ухмыляется уголком рта и вновь двигает ладонью вверх-вниз. Постепенно ускоряет темп и, сам того не замечая, подходит ближе. Прижимается к спине Стива, к его восхитительной заднице, устраивает вторую руку у него на животе.

Стив молчит, и Тони чувствует, как он едва заметно откидывается на него.

— Да, вот так, — подбадривает Тони, водя рукой быстрее. Стив вздрагивает в очередной раз.

Чудесно.

У Тони и у самого в штанах уже твердо. Он вжимается в Стива крепче и не выдерживает — слегка трется об задницу стояком и на секунду ощущает… нет, не триумф. Удовлетворение.

Он давно этого хотел и не думал, что получить желаемое будет так просто.

Стив кончает ему в ладонь совершенно неожиданно, и это удивляет. Неужели ему надо так мало, чтобы получить оргазм? Вероятно, опять виновата сыворотка. 

— А ты скорострел, — не удерживается Тони от замечания.

— Заткнись, — бормочет Стив.

— Не стесняйся, — смеется Тони. — Я все понимаю.

— Тони.

— Ладно, не буду смущать твой разум. Не нервничай, Кэп.

Он вытаскивает руку из штанов Стива и отходит от него. Тони, пожалуй, стоит отлучиться в туалет. Помыть руки.

Передернуть по-быстрому, иначе в неловкой ситуации будет уже он.

— Ты куда? — спрашивает Стив.

— Займусь своими… неурядицами, — спокойно отвечает Тони.

— Я тебе помогу.

— Вперед.

Тоже удивительно. Почему-то ладонь Стива на его члене ощущается одновременно незнакомой и родной. Тот дрочит ему грубо — странно, Тони ожидал от него диснеевской нежности.

Впрочем, ему нравится.

Он закрывает глаза, ловит вспышки на внутренней стороне век, и самая яркая почти ослепляет его, когда он спускает на пальцы Стива. Расслабленность опутывает тело, и Тони хочется присесть.

— Отличная штука — взаимопомощь, — искренне произносит он. — Почаще бы так.

— Согласен.

— Кхм.

— Я серьезно.

— Я вижу.

Вполне приятный бонус. 

Трико, конечно, дурацкое, и минусов у него полно, но еще один неоспоримый плюс в свою копилку оно получило.


End file.
